Ye Hua
Ye Hua was first introduced in Chapter 32 in the manhua as a new teacher for Long Hao Chen in Guardian Knight part. Due to only having an inner spiritual energy of 9, Ye Hua cannot get past the rank of Airborne Knight and has decided to devote all his efforts to making Hao Chen a Divine Knight. Later on by creating a retainer contract with Long Hao Chen his spiritual energy increased to 52 and he became the student of the Senior Saint Knight Head in order to cultivate his growth properly. Appearance Ye Hua is tall, has a scary face. He called 'Zombie Face' by Nalan. He has strong, muscular body and shoulder length silver hair. Personality Everyone who meets Ye Hua is immediately scared of him because of how he looks and how he treats his students and other people harshly. Ye Hua is well known as a harsh teacher who gives a hell of a training to his students. But when you get to know Ye Hua better, he's actually really kind and cares for people, especially Long Hao Chen, his pupil. Once he saw Chen's power he devoted all of his time to training him so he could achieve the dreams he had to abandon. Despite appearances Ye Hua is very self-deprecating due to his experiences as a child when everyone around him abandoned him due to his low spiritual energy. However his temperament improved when he took on Chen as a student. Abilities As a pure guardian type, Ye Hua focuses solely on holy attacks, group support chants and strong defensive skills. Despite his low spiritual energy he trained relentlessly for decades and reached the level of Earth Knight but was unable to grow any stronger. However through his contract with Long Hao Chen his fate drastically changed. Due to the ridiculous increase in Ye Hua's spiritual energy he could now ascend to new heights. With his genius level intellect and incredible determination the Senior Saint Knight Head foresaw that his future achievements and potential growth could even rival Long Hao Chen's one day. Relationships Long Hao Chen When Ye Hua first met Long Hao Chen, he said he would kick the boy out if he doesn't reach Ye Hua's expectations of him. After their little spar, Ye Hua found out what fearsome talents Hao Chen has. Ye Hua decided to personally train Hao Chen for 2 years, thus becoming Hao Chen's 2nd Master. Ye Hua and Hao Chen got really close to Father/Son relationship, and Ye Hua became really proud of Hao Chen. Nalan Shu He is Ye Hua's superior and close friend. It is mentioned that Nalan Shu was saved by Ye Hua in the past. Gui Ying He and Ye Hua were both training to become knights under the same master. After it was revealed that Ye Hua only has an inner spiritual rating of 9, Gui Ying constantly tormented Ye Hua. They now have a very strong rivalry. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Teacher Category:Guardian Knight Category:Humans Category:Knights